


Behind the bar

by FanGirlHasaProblem



Series: The chaos theroy [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Start Of A Beautiful Friendship, barfight, hiding behind the bar, prompt, prompt-barfight, prompt-hiding behind the bar ina bar fight, tony is a fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlHasaProblem/pseuds/FanGirlHasaProblem
Summary: saw this prompt "Your OTP meet after they get stuck in the middle of a bar fight and are hiding behind the counter together"  on otpprompts.tumblr.com .... figured i'd try my hand at it, not the best i've wrote but let me knwo what you think.He doesn't understand how it kicked off so quickly. One minute he's enjoying his scotch, the next there is a bar stool narrowly missing his head. Then chaos........





	

He doesn't understand how it kicked off so quickly. One minute he's enjoying his scotch, the next there is a bar stool narrowly missing his head. Then chaos.

Sighing he turns to duck a fist and shoves the closest person next to him, flinging his leg out to connect to the guys ribs. Duck, swerve, punch, duck, kick, step aside and let the guy fall over his own feet. More ducking, more punching, more kicking.

His face is tugging up into a grin. He must look manic, people are starting to avoid him now. Not everyone though. This guy, he's marching towards him, fist already pulling back to take a swing at him. Oh this guy is going to go down hard. Jab the ribs, kick to the knee and a quick shove and it's done. “Better look next time sweetheart!” he's gloating, hell yes he's gloating, that was a good move!

Next, who's going to be next? That one! He'll do. He rushes forwards, intent on knocking the guy off balance and crashing into the two fighters behind him. Misjudged the force needed, and now he was the one tumbling backwards. Right over the bar. Crap.

He landed with a groan, fuck that's gonna hurt in the morning. Scrap that, it hurts now.

“Might want to scoot back a bit.”

What? He rolled over, groaning once again, 'cos fuck it really does hurt. Ribs, maybe fractured from the awkward landing? At the very least they're bruised. Pepper wasn't going to be happy with him, nor is Happy for that matter.

He hisses as he pulls himself up and leans against the bar.

“Ribs?” 

He closes his eyes and nods in the direction of the voice.

“Most likely bruised them on the landing you know” The voice is a strange mixture of amusement and boredom.

“No shit Sherlock” he spits out barely moving his mouth as he speaks.

“I'm Banner. Bruce Banner, I don't really need to ask who you are.”

Banner? No fucking way, his eyes snap open and look at the man next to him, “The Bruce Banner? Doctor Banner?” 

The man just nods, eyes warily watching him, shards of glass catching the sickly yellow light in his hair. 

“errrr. Right yeah, of course the friggin Hulk would be randomly in the bar I’m in, while in the middle of a fucking bar fight. Thought you turned big and green when things got a little tricky?” He was staring he knew it, but come on, Doctor fucking Banner, sat next to him. No one was going to believe this, he needs evidence, a photo, video footage, lock of his hair, anything to say that Tony stark was in the same room as Banner, had actually talked to him. Where was Jarvis when you needed him?

“Believe it or not, I am capable to controlling my temper. I've had a fair bit of practise” He sounded amused, Tony's mouth twitched, he'd managed to amuse Banner, brilliant.

“Alright, not going to lie, I’m kinda geeking out right now. Come to the lab with me.” Wait, what? NO! Why had he said that? Come to the lab with me? Sure, cos that doesn’t sound weird or creeptastic at all.

“Incase you haven't noticed, we're kind of in the middle of something right now” As if to prove Banners point a glass came crashing onto the ground in front of them. 

“Yeah, right, I knew that. I mean after, once this is done with, i've got something you might like actually, see i've been working on this nifty little gadget designed to isolate certain genetic materials within a body. I was hoping to get the Cap to let me have some of his blood to play with, 'cos who wouldn't want to play with it? Am I right?” He's grinning again, he can feel it.

Banner has this odd little smile on his face. “See what I was thinking is if I can figure out what it is in the Cap's blood that helps him heal I can extract it, you know?” Banner is nodding, eyes lighting up.

“If you can extract it, I know of a few starting points you could use for testing? You figures out how you're going to get a vein to stay open long enough?”

Oh he was good, “Oh Banner, where have you been all my life?” Banner actually snorts. 

“You can have a floor at the tower, you can have a lab, you can be my new lab buddy, my pal, my bro! Oh fuck yes! Science bro's! This is going to be amazing Banner. The Hulk.... we'll need to Hulk proof, lists, I need lists Banner, specifications, weaknesses, colour schemes, what's your shoe size? Not now! When you're the big guy, the big ol' jolly green??” Shut up Tony, stop it, just stop now before you scare him away with your verbal shit storm thats pouring out!

“Tony Stark, you are as crazy as they say you are” But Banner was smiling. “Fine, I guess I can pop in for a little while, not staying though. I've got places to be.”

But Tony had stopped listening, he was too focused on the fact that Bruce fucking Banner was coming to his tower, was going to be his science bro, his buddy, his pal. 

They just had to get out of this bar......

**Author's Note:**

> My first time trying to do a prompt.... let me know what you think? Also point out any typos ect i've missed, i'm terrible for them!


End file.
